The Haruno Queen
by lollipoploveforever
Summary: a girl who is the the heir to the heruno queen, has to go to a underwater school for rich kids. her mother wants her to find someone who bows to girls... can she make the haruno name known? or will she fail?
1. Chapter 1

The Haruno queen

Chapter one:

Walking down the street, it's what I do every day. My name is sakura haruno; I have pink bubblegum hair that goes down to my waist and emerald green eyes that everyone seems to love. I'm not very tall but I'm 18. Everyone, even naruto my best friend tells me I have curves… but I don't really care what people think of me. They all say I'm beautiful but that's not what I want to hear. No one seems to care about the real me, only what I look like. That's why I say I don't care because they drove me to not care. If you must know, I never lost my first kiss yet… or even DATED for that matter. I just have not found that right man for me. Mother and Father are sending me to a school that's underwater, some Rich kid school. I don't really want to leave my friends, my teacher, or my little sister, but mother said it was for the family name to go to this school. Let me explain: WaterStar, that's the name… only the richest families and people can go there. When they do its good on the family name because its very hard to get in. they teach everything there: the normal stuff like, Math, Science, and Language arts stuff like that. Then they teach the… not so normal stuff like, how to fight, how to cook, how to pick locks, a secret code for rich people. Crap like that. And I'm going there, the girl who likes to hang with poor people, that's how people know me. Its also one of the reasons mom and dad are sending me there, to get away from the poor. God I hate that word, they are no different from us, the rich. I wish I could live with naruto and just run away from the world. Let me explain a little about my family. We the haruno's are run by girls… so father was happy when he got two girls, not boys. For some reason we think boys will be the downfall of the world, so we have girls run the thing. What we do you ask? We are known for getting the deepest and darkest of secrets out of people. So we work with the police. Or the Uchiha's who think men are everything and girls are nothing, complete opposite of the haruno's. One of my gifts, that almost no haruno's have is that I can rip apart one's mind and have them die a painful death. That is one of the reasons I'm the heir to the haruno queen. I sighed, walking down the street and coming to my house. I opened the door and say my entire luggage by the door, waiting. "Hey, I'm home." I called. I heard little steps coming down the stairs. Then I saw my little sister, mia. "Sis!" she grabbed onto me. "I don't want you to go!" "I'm sorry" I hugged her. "But I just have to." My mother came is with father behind her, that's how it always is, men behind the woman. "Dear, please make us proud" she smiled at me. "Yes mother, I will make the haruno name known." I replied. They both smiled at me as mia started to cry. "I don't want you to go sissy!" she looked at me. "I'm sorry, I have to go." I set her on the ground. "But I'll bring you something when I get back." She smiled when I said that. "Ok sis! I'll be waiting here for you!" she smiled. "bring home a nice partner." Mother pat my head as I nodded. The haruno clan really doesn't care if you bring home a man as long as he follows like a little puppy. Mother told me she would like for me to a GIRL home, and really I think I would mind as long as she got off my back. But I really don't want a girl as my wife. I sighed and nodded to mother and father. A maid took my things into the car and opened the door for me. I waved at my family and stepped into the car. Not knowing what was in store for me when I there.


	2. Chapter 2

The Haruno Queen

Chapter two:

I sighed. Here I was, sitting in a little water car waiting for the school to come in sight. I was staring out the window at a school of fish swimming with the car. I looked a little more to the right and saw the school. My eyes widen in shock. The school was like a normal castle, with windows. I thought the presser would make them shatter. I guess I was wrong. The little water car moved into the school. It stopped and I opened my door and stepped out. I looked around and saw kids starting to move around the car, whispering and pointing at me.

(-)

Ino's Pov

I saw a girl with pink hair get out of a car. Her hair was at her waist, with apple green eyes. She was a little smaller than me. She was beautiful. My eyes widen at her. I know who she is! That's the haruno clan heir! Her Clan is famous at making men bow at their feet.

I jumped in joy. I finally found her. I looked at her one more time; she had a black tank top on showing her curves, with blue skinny jeans. She had black pumps on and her hair was let down. I felt myself blush. I smacked my cheeks. 'No, no bad!' I thought to myself.

Father hates that I like girls… he said he would disown me if I didn't stop. But now I don't have to stop! I can just marry haruno. I sighed in bliss. "Hey why are you sighing Ino?" Kuba asked me. "Cause I just found the love of my life!" "You mean her?" he points at haruno. "Yea Kuba." I rolled my eyes. Haruno eyes landed on me. She smiled at me and waved at me. I thought my heart stopped, she was so cute. I started to blush again.

She told the servant where to put her bags and they walked off. She looked down at her at a paper, most likely her classes.

She looked up again and started to walk toward me.

(-)

Sakura's Pov

I started walking toward a girl that was a little taller than me, she had block hair in a ponytail down her back with her bangs covering her one eye. She was wearing a dress that goes past her knees just a little bit. The dress was white with little blue flowers on it. She had black flats that had a bow on it.

I stopped right in front of her. Her cheeks were a little pink. "Are you ok?" I asked her. She looked up and nodded. I smiled at her and her cheeks grew redder. "y-yes I'm fine." She stuttered. "my name is sakura haruno, what's yours?" "Ino, that's my name." "what a cute name." I smiled at her. She got a little redder. "i-I have to go." She ran off to a group of people.

I sighed to myself. Oh well, off I go. I need to find the dorms. I started to walk down a hallway. It had dark red carpet, with walls that were a light black. With little lights on the wall every 10 or so steps. I looked down at the paper and looked for room 105.

"103, 104, 105!" I smiled to myself and stopped in front of the door. I took out my key and put it in the lock, turned it and walked inside. I looked around; it was nice but not as nice as my home. It had a king size bed in the middle of the room with a little indent in the ground around so I had to step down to get to my bed. Around my bed were pillows, stuffed animals, and heels. 'Mother must have done this' I thought to myself. The carpet in my room was a deep forest green. And my walls were a light blue, like the sky almost. I opened my closest, and walked in. it was one of those, I can walk into it and its almost bigger then the outside room one. It was full of my outfits from home. Thank god mother didn't do anything in here.

I walked back out and sighed. My room walk almost had nothing in it. I needed to get some stuff in here. All my stuff was unpacked; the maids did it I bet. So I had nothing to do. There was a black desk with a chair in my room, I sat down at my desk and sighed. I had pens, notebooks, pencils, coloring stuff, and sketch pads. I took out my sketch pad and my pencils. And started to draw.


End file.
